The World Wide Web has enabled a vast collection of articles to be accessible to many users via the Internet. Using a web browser, users can view these articles that may contain text, images, videos, and other forms of multimedia. Depending on the type of devices accessing these articles, the rendering of content within the articles can vary. This results in a delay ranging from a few milliseconds (i.e., on a desktop or notebook) to several seconds (i.e., on a mobile device or tablet) before the content associated with the article is rendered. Each time a user scrolls to view additional content associated with the article, the delay is repeated. During this delay, the user may see the article or content rendered progressively, which often causes the article or content to appear broken until it is fully loaded or the user may not see the article or content rendered at all until the user stops scrolling. In some instances, the memory required to render certain articles or content within the articles exceeds the available memory of the device which causes the rendering application to crash. These delays and crashes can frustrate users, often leading to a bad user experience or causing the user to give up altogether and seek a similar article or content from another source. Accordingly, to prevent these delays and crashes, content is often provided at different levels of fidelity or in completely different formats to different devices.